


The Chosen Two : A Star Wars Story

by soupana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Very AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupana/pseuds/soupana
Summary: AU - Instead of the Chosen One, the prophecy is the Chosen Two, where there will be a dyad in Force and they will destroy the Sith. Ahsoka, found by the Jedi at an earlier age, is one of the Chosen Two while her other half is found on Tatooine years later. Qui-Gon lives to see another day and trains Anakin, the other of the Chosen Two and Ahsoka trains under Obi-Wan as he is still granted Knight Status after eliminating Maul. Seeing how powerful they are together the Council does not decide to keep them apart, and there *may* be a bit of slow burn. Also Ahsoka is the same age as Anakin if anyone was wondering.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	The Chosen Two : A Star Wars Story

**Author's Note:**

> So let me give you guys a bit of background info. Ahsoka and Anakin are the same age, and they have the same midichlorian count as Anakin's in canon. Also Ahsoka looks like her look in Rebels (she is like the same height as Anakin!!!), maybe a bit younger and her lekuu a little shorter but not by much as she is gonna be like 20 during the CW and with her outfit in season 7 because I wouldn't waste a good opportunity to incorporate that very fantastic choice of clothing. Let's say it was a gift from the Mandalorians. Anakin just looks the same, but he does have a black lightsaber while Ahsoka has her white sabers from rebels because I do like the way it would seem they balance each other out since they are a dyad. Just saying they're gonna be a power couple so get ready. Also it doesn't really get romanc-y until the CW when they're given joint command of the 501st. AHHH I'm so excited heheeh. I update once a week on Fridays and this is also my first work so go easy on me.

32 BBY - The Jedi Temple on Coruscant

“We have received a transmission from Master Jinn that he has found the final piece to the prophecy of the Chosen Two. He is en route to Coruscant, please stand by.”

Mace Windu sighed as he stood up. Maybe he would actually see the day where the Sith would be destroyed. 

“Sending an alert to all creche masters, please send Ahsoka Tano to the council chambers as soon as possible, thank you.”

Who was he kidding, of course he wouldn’t, especially when Qui-Gon Jinn was involved. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin Skywalker was having a long day. The pain from leaving his mother behind was still fresh, only adding to his emotional confusion as now he apparently is supposed to save the galaxy alongside this Ahsoka Tano.  
Struggling to keep up, he made his way alongside Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to the council chambers, already in awe of Coruscant. As he neared, he couldn’t help but feel a pull that led him inside the temple. It was nothing he had ever experienced before, but it felt nice, like finally scratching an itch that was bothering him for awhile. The testing and questions that the council had put him through passed by in a blur, until Ahsoka Tano stepped into the room and time stood still.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avoiding the glares of the other Initiates, Ahsoka made her way to the council chambers. Something big was happening, she could feel it as soon as a bright presence landed on Coruscant about an hour ago. 

Walking into the room her eyes were immediately drawn to the boy in a sand colored tunic and hair to match, and she knew instantly that her future and destiny would lead with him. 

“Welcome, young Ahsoka. I’m assuming that you know of the Chosen Two prophecy?” murmured Shaak Ti. 

“Yes, masters. I have been told that I am one of the two. Who is this guy?” gestured Ahsoka to her left. 

“That would be the other missing person to the prophecy, Ahsoka. Also, I would like to let you know that you have been assigned a master. Accept these padawan beads. You are to train under Knight Kenobi, and you will also train with Anakin Skywalker, who will be training under Master Jinn.” 

“Like for the four of you, to get to know each other. Spend much time around each other, you will.” commented Master Yoda. 

“Thank you masters, it is an honor. I will not let you down,” replied Ahoska. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, after getting all situated, Ahsoka was teaching Anakin how to meditate. 

“Now just close your eyes and release yourself to the force. It’s really easy, trust me.” said Ahsoka as she poked Anakin in the rib. Sitting across from each other on the floor, they were waiting for their masters to come back from a briefing.

“Okay, okay. Here goes nothing.”

Slipping into a meditative trance, Ahsoka and Anakin formed the strongest force bond that hasn’t been seen for millennia. Their two signatures were now one, and both children realized that they just made their first friend for life. Anakin felt his emotional turmoil come to a standstill, and it made this new place feel a little more like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you guys would like to see.


End file.
